The efficacy of a topical formulation: a) to prevent or treat any disease/condition associated with or transmitted through mucosal cavities, b) to prevent invasion by an external agent such as sperm or microbe, or c) to deliver any drug, any vaccine, or any substance locally into the vagina and to the cervix area greatly depends on the ability to deliver the formulation uniformly throughout the entire mucosal cavity. For instance, the efficacy of a vaginal formulation to block the sexual transmission of pathogens causing sexually transmitted diseases (STDs) depends: i) on the nature of the formulation to be delivered and ii) on its ability to cover the entire vaginal/cervix area. However, the vaginal applicators currently available generally have a unique hole at the tip thereof so that their content is delivered mainly to the cervix area excluding the vagina, which results in a limited efficacy of vaginal formulations to protect against the transmission of pathogens causing STDs. There is thus a need for an applicator that provides uniform delivery of topical formulations to prevent or to treat any disease associated with or transmitted through mucosal cavities, or to prevent invasion by an external agent such as sperm or microbe. It appears from literature searches that there is no applicators or similar product on the market having such a design to allow delivery of their content to the entire vagina/cervix.